


Love of two is one

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actually a lot of BAMF characters, BAMF Dean, BAMF Sam, Basically everyone is in love with the cuttie little one, Big Brother Dean, Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, John's A+ Parenting, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Sam Winchester, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding Sam settled wasn't exactly what Dean expected when he went looking for him so they could find their father. But when his brother's house burnt to the ground with (almost) everything important in his life, it was upon him to take care of Sam. And to help him take care of the little 'almost' they saved from the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where everything went to chaos

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't (and by far) my first fanfiction in this fandom, but it sure is the first I write in English. So please let me know if you find horrifying mistakes, but I have amazing betas who helped me. Big up to TeaAndUmbrellas and bornpuppetdiedcrying for beta reading this.

 

When Dean came to bring Sammy back on the road again to look for their father, there were a couple of things that he didn't expect. Seeing Sam settled, with a girl and a nice place to live? Sure, it made him happy. It was his baby brother after all and if Sam was fully happy, so was he. But then again, he hadn’t expected it. Then he met Jess and she was smart, pretty and very nice. She let Sam go with him even though she barely knew who he was or why they had to go after their father. She was a really nice girl.

Sam had never seemed more relaxed and satisfied than he was then. When they got in the car, his brother still had a goofy smile on his face and he looked back to his apartment where Jess was waving at him. Dean choose not to comment but he couldn’t stop his dark thoughts. The kid was too much attached to Blondie and when she leaves him (because they always leave), he was going to fall apart. The older Winchester hoped that it wouldn’t happen until much time passed.

When they stumbled across the hunt with the Woman in White, it felt like old times. They moved easily around each other, Sam having his back as usual and the hunt was definitely a success. Well, they didn't find their father, but there was still hope for him to be safe and sound, so Dean still counted it as a win. Maybe he was a little disappointed when Sammy asked to go back. But then his baby brother offered him to stay for a couple of days, so he could try to get to know Jess and the life their father had given up so easily.

The ride went fast, the both of them smiling and humming softly to Dean's old tapes. They didn't talk much, just enjoyed each other’s presence and the feeling that their family was whole once again. Maybe it was time to put the past behind them and try to restore what was left of their relationship. Sam was tired of pretending that everyone in his family was dead. Dean was tired of pretending that it didn't hurt him that John was running his own vendetta without thinking twice about his younger son leaving him.

What happened next was just a blur in both of their minds. Dean remembered leaving his brother at the door while going to park the Impala. He remembered the roar of the fire, the wood crackling and the terrifying chill that everything was happening again and he couldn't do anything. Again. He remembered running into that house, while his brother's life was burning to the ground. He remembered grabbing Sammy by the arm when all the young man could do was stare at the love of his life, murdered, stuck to the burning ceiling.

But Sam, oh, Sam remembered the screams and the smell of burnt flesh. He remembered Dean, the panic in his eyes when he shoved him away from the mayhem. And then, all the younger Winchester could think of was saving his son, getting him out of the flaming hell that was his house. He pushed Dean and started running, covering his mouth and nose with his shirt. Sam could hear his baby crying and oh god, what that crying was doing to him.

He practically flew to his room and grabbed one of his green bags, always ready with diapers and some clothes, just in case. Because even after all this time, he still was a hunter at heart. With the bag on his shoulder, he lifted his son carefully into his arms and rushed for the front door where Dean was waiting for him, Sam covered his face so he couldn't see the fire destroying his home. His brother's eyes widened when he saw the infant hidden in Sam's arms but he didn't commented and just got into the car.

When the younger Winchester slammed the door closed on his side sirens started echoing in the night. The Impala's engine roared to life and the two brothers left town, leaving behind Sam's first love and all his hopes of a better future for him and his son.

That day. That special day of November, the 2th, was not only the day that Dean retrieved Sam, but Dean was also introduced to his nephew, the most adorable and fragile little thing he'd ever seen. On that special day of November, Dean looked away when his baby brother burst into tears, tightening his hold on his now motherless son.

* * *

 

It had been six months. Six long months of mourning, hunting and craving for revenge. But Sam knew better. He knew what a vendetta could do to a child, and he would never, ever put his precious son through the hell that was his own childhood. But it was tempting.

So tempting that Dean had to, on more than one occasion remind him of what he'd left behind and what would happen if he left to chase the son of a bitch who did it. The younger Winchester was thankful but he had yet to stop counting the nights where the nightmares would torture him. The mornings where the only thing he could do was curling into a ball and pray for this endless bad dreams to end.

Meghan sure took after his father, despite having Jess' mother's name: he was growing up, fast and much. Sam's unbalanced mood didn't seem to affect him and beside his own rare nightmares, he was as fine as he could be considering the situation. When the brothers left Palo Alto, Meghan was a chubby little blonde one-year-old boy. They showed up at Pastor Jim's door early in the morning and the good man immediately let them in. Since then, their only concern was to keep Meghan away from all of the chaos that was their lives.

He was now a happy little boy, running all around the church when no one was there or he was quietly watching the people who came to pray. His curly blond hair looked like a mane and reminded his father of Jess'. He had his dimples and green eyes, his patience, kindness and interest in everything.

It hadn't been easy for any of them. Pastor Jim was doing an amazing job while helping them raising little Meghan into the amazing man he one day will be. But Sam was restless and Dean wanted to look for their father. The two brothers needed some time apart, their closeness weighting on each other’s nerves. They didn't talk to each other much, mostly because Sam didn't wanted to blame his older brother for this but couldn't help it.

All in all, they were just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Eventually, the other shoe's name was Meg and she was a blond girl from the grocery store. Even the Winchesters weren't _that_ oblivious to false coincidences. She seemed friendly enough and honestly, Sam didn't have anything against her, apart from the hair colour and name. She was working as a waitress in the roadhouse near the store and if it weren't for those details, he would have been happy to get to know her better.

But then, John appeared out of the blue. His body language screamed warnings as he walked in the church. Dean couldn't think of how their father had found them since he didn't answer their calls and they never told him where they were headed. Sam was still at the grocery store when John arrived and it had been a nightmare to explain to him who Meghan was and the whole mess with Sam's fiancé.

When Sam returned, arms full of paper bags and Meg's number in his pocket, all he could find in the church was a horrified Pastor Jim begging for his pardon and a lot of blood. What he couldn't find? Well, that was none other than his brother and his baby boy.


	2. Where Sam is finding allies

 He couldn't afford to panic. Not when his son's life counted on his ability to stay calm and hunt down whoever the bastard was who took him. Because if Dean hadn't been able to stop him, he must be one hell of a guy. Sam needed to think straight and above all, not panic.

The younger Winchester breathed heavily and tried to get an answer out of Pastor Jim. Poor guy was so scared that he couldn't even say a couple of words without stammering. Sam sat down on the wooden bench and invited the older man to do the same. The Pastor shook his head, his hands still shaking.

“I’m so sorry Samuel, I-I didn’t think he would turn mad like this. He-he knocked and Meghan opened. Dean tried to explain who he was but he didn’t listen and-and he took him and punched Dean. They fought but he managed to defeat your brother and he left. I’m sorry, I was in my chamber and I thought that if I showed up, no one would be there to explain what happened to you” Pastor Jim said with a shaky voice.

Sam sighed deeply, feeling the worry rising in his chest. He had to control his panic. Now. The priest hadn’t mentioned the abductor’s name but the younger Winchester knew better.

“Where was John headed? Did you see the car leaving?” He asked.

“I-I don’t know, he drove by the church, I think he left for the highway.”

“Thanks Jim, I’ll be back, keep me in touch if he should return.”

“Yeah, sure, Samuel. Good luck, I’ll pray for you.”

“Thanks,” Sam said again, shifting uncomfortably.

He wasn’t very fond of the religious strike in the priest’s voice, but he wouldn’t say no to a bit of divine help. He wasn’t that foolish, after all. Not when Meg’s life was on line.

Sam was relieved when he saw the Impala still parked in front of the church. John must have left with in his own car and in a hurry because the Impala was left untouched. Now he could track him down. He had a brief thought for his brother who would turn all berserk if anyone had damaged his car.

The younger Winchester jumped in the car and headed in the highway’s direction. He would find his son. And John would pay.

* * *

 

Dean woke up with a fuzzy feeling and one hell of a headache. He groaned and tried to stand up, only to realize that he was handcuffed to the bed. He opened his eyes and stared at the crappy ceiling of a motel room. Great. Wasn't he supposed to be at Pastor Jim's chappell? A strange whine got his attention and he tried to turn around, only to be stopped by the bindings.

“Dii! Dii!”

Dean froze. He would have recognize this voice in a crowded street, even without his particular nickname.

“Hey pumpkin. Don't worry, everything is okay. How you feelin'?”

“'am cold and scared! Where's Daddy?” Meg sniffed, his voice showing fear.

“He's gone for a while but he's gonna come back, babe.”

“Who's the bad man, Dii?”

“He's.. he's my daddy, he won't hurt you, okay?”

“'Kay.”

Meg curled up and started to cry softly. Dean winced, his heart tightening while hearing his nephew sobbing. It wasn't right. He was supposed to smile and laugh. Damn it, John, what had his father in mind? They were so fucked. God, when Sammy would find out what happened... he didn't know how all off this could get any worse.

The lightheadedness in the back of his head grew bigger and bigger. He only heard the breaking little scream of his nephew before everything went black.

* * *

 

Sam was still driving, but the young man was deeply lost in his thoughts. He couldn't have imagined for one second that John would have acted like that, should he ever learn the truth about Sam running away and his new life. Sam wasn't his father's biggest fan in the first place but he had never hated him. Now, though... he didn't know what to think. John acted like the perfect douchebag Sam always tried not to see in him.

His phone rang, interrupting his train of thought. He picked it up, frowning when he didn't recognize the number on the screen.

“Yes?” he asked in a rough voice.

“Sam? Sam Winchester?”

“Yeah, what do you want?” he hissed.

“Wow, easy tiger. Do you know who I am?”

“No. Look, I'm kinda busy now, so...”

“Nah, no wonder John never told you about me. The name's Ellen. I'm an old friend. It's Dean who gave me your number.”

“Dean?” Sam practically yelled through the phone.

“Boy was at my bar a few minutes ago. With a baby and a pissed-of John, for all that matter. He wrote your number but couldn't tell me what it was about.”

“Doesn't matter! Where are you? Where were they going?”

“Nebraska. They were heading back to Kansas.”

“I'm on my way. Thanks!”

“You're welcome, boy. I don't know what happened to John, but he wasn't the man I once knew.”

“Yeah... Thanks again.”

Sam hung up and immediately turned back. Now that he had a direction, he wasn't coming back until he found Meg and Dean. No matter what would happen, he was getting his family back. And John wasn't included in the word.

* * *

 

The Roadhouse was a big building made of wood and dust with some neons flickering the bar's name. A couple of cars were parked at the front and a drunk man was trying to open his with shaking hands. Sam entered the smoky establishment and the rush of familiar smells was almost too heavy for him. He wasn't even back into the old hunters' routine. But sweat, blood and gunpowder? He had been raised with those smells. He would recognize it everywhere. It wasn't any bar. It was a hunter's roadhouse.

A dozen of men were in the room, some at the counters but most of all at single tables, drowning their sorrows in cheap booze. Three hunters were playing poker with a blond girl in a waitress' attire. Behind the counter, an older woman was drying a glass while talking with a man dressed in a business suit.

Sam walked by the tables to the spot where the brown-haired woman was. He put his impressive frame at use, letting her know that he was here on an important purpose. She gauged him before smiling, putting the glass on the counter and presenting her hand for him to shake it.

“Sam, I presume? Ellen Harvelle, the tired and desperate owner of this fine establishment. How can I help you find your brother?”

 


End file.
